Their New Family
by Frankies-Girl21
Summary: JaSam. Starts from the nov2nd eppy. NEED COWRITERS! ratin 2 b safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Synopsis This 1st chapter is co-written by JaSaM28. It was going to be for another fic we were doing but that was discontinued. I'm (Nicole)going to be continuing this fic but if any1 has any ideas, I'm welcome to the help. JaSaM28, I hope you don't mind that I reworded some of ch1. It is going to start on the November 2, 2004 episode when Sam and Jase are at the ultrasound. It is also going off that crazy spoiler about baby Lila dying, but fear not! This fic wont be quite as sad as your thinking right now! I (Nicole)may use some lines that Alexis says from a soap magazine about the episode. I just wanted to use some lines that were actually said so don't yell at me. So please read on and let us know what you think of the first chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**P.S.: I know that the spoiler is true considering recent events but im trying to lighten up the mood.**_

_**Love, Lacey(JaSaM28) and Nicole(jaselover15 aka IMissMyFriend17)

* * *

**_

**General Hospital. After the ultrasound - 4:00 p.m.**

Chapter one

"Thank you for coming with me to the ultrasound," Sam said to Jase.

"No problem," Jase relpied gazing into Sams dark eyes.

"You hear that little girl?" Sam said, rubbing her tummy, then looking back up into Jase's eyes, "Daddy can't wait to see you."

Jase couldn't help but smile, Sam looked so beautiful, like she always did. There would be times when he caught himself staring blankly at her, just thinking what it would be like to kiss her amazing lips, and to hold her body close to his. 'Did she just say _I _was daddy?' Jase thought with happiness.

"Jase?" Sam asked moving her face closer to his. "Are you okay?"

Jase pulled himself from his thoughts and smiled at Sam's closeness. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay," Sam said slowly. "You looked pretty deep in thought, there."

"Yeah, I was." Jase smiled and sat back against the hospital bench.

"What were you thinking about?" Sam asked inquisitively.

"The baby," Jase lied. "Just thinking about how much fun it's going to be to have this little girl around and how much joy she is going to bring us."

Sam smiled and sat back into Jase's arms. "And, how much work it's going to be."

"Yeah," Jase replied. "It will be, but it will all be worth it when we see her smile."

"Yeah, it will." Sam agreed closing her eyes, feeling the cool breeze across her face as they walked outside of the hospital.

* * *

**General Hospital. Alexis, Ric and Steven Webber are talking about Kristina's test results. 5:00 p.m**

"Did you get the test results?" Alexis asked worridly.

"Yes," Steven said.

"Well," Alexis replied anxiously.

"Let's sit down Ms. Davis, and I will explain," Steven said directing them to the waiting area.

"Oh, no that can't be good." Alexis said under her breath, but Ric heard her.

"Everything is going to be okay," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder as they walked.

Ric sat down next to Alexis and Steven sat across from them.

"I'm sorry to say this...but...Morgan isn't a match either," Steven said.

"No. . . ," Alexis whispered as she started to cry. Ric held her hand tighter, giving her his support.

"But," Steven continued, "there is another option. We don't know if it'll exactly work but there's a 90 chance it will." He took a breath as Alexis looked at Ric hopefully. "Sonny is the father of Sam's baby so if we induce her labor, we can use the stem cells from the baby's umbilical cord. But...there is a 10 chance the baby won't survive if she's born early..."

"We'll talk to Sonny," Ric said.

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Alexis and Ric told Sonny and now Sonny is talking to Sam and Jase in the chapel.**

"No, Sonny. I'm sorry but 10 is too big of a risk to my baby. I want to help Kristina, I really do. But I have to protect our daughter," Sam said tears in her eyes from not being able to help.

"I-I-I respect your decision," Sonny answered.

"I'm sorry," Sam stated as Sonny walked out of the chapel.

"It's going to be ok, Sam," Jase said walking up behind her.

"I just wish there was something I could do. Some other way without risking my little girl's life," Sam said. She sat down and was crying quietly. "If it was my life I would take the risk but it's not. If Kristina dies...i-it's my fault."

"No. No it's not, Sam. You made a decision," Jase said sitting next to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're protecting your daughter, just like Alexis is protecting Kristina. Don't start doubting yourself now."

* * *

**General Hospital Chapel. Alexis walks in a minute after Jase goes to get something to drink for him and Sam. 7:00 p.m.**

"I'm sorry, Alexis, I can't risk my daughter. You wouldn't risk yours if our posistions were switched," Sam said, trying to get a frantic Alexis to understand her reasoning.

Alexis grabbed Sam's arm and demanded, "I want you to how pale she is. I want you to see that her chest is barely moving. I want you to see that she's dying and you can save her, but you won't."

Sam had guilt and shame building inside her and it wouldn't go away.

As Sam's eyes filled with tears Alexis said, "where's your compassion? How are you going to live with yourself knowing you could've saved her and you didn't? I want you to see her because I can't change your decision but I can make you see how selfish you're being."

Sam felt the anger from Alexis' rage and shouted, "Ok, I'll do it!"

All of a sudden Sam felt a sharp stabbing pain. She stumbled and fell to the floor.

Fear filled her eyes.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Jase asked running into the chapel.

"Jase, s-something's wrong," Sam said reaching for him. "The baby..."

"Ok. Just hold on," Jase said as he helped Sam up; her weak body in his arms. "You're both going to be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**General Hospital Waiting Room. Jase was waiting to hear how Sam was.**

Jase was waiting outside as Sam was being set up in a room. He turned around and saw Alexis.

"What'd you you do to her?" Jase asked.

"I went to ask her-" Alexis started.

"No. You wanted her to change her mind. To get her to induce labor, didn't you? Didn't you!" Jase yelled angrily.

"Hey, get back! Get back," Sonny called to Jase as he walked up. "What's going on?"

"Sam's in pre-mature labor. The doctors are with her now," Jase answered. "I found Sam on the floor of the chapel in pain. Alexis was there yelling at her when Sam went down. She did this to Sam!"

"Y-you did this? Why?" Sonny asked and Alexis was speechless. "You wanted to make her crack like she was on the witness stand? Well, pat yourself on the back, now she's in-in labor! The baby and Sam could be harmed."

"Excuse me? Jase?" Liz said coming out the room. "Sam's asking for you."

Jase looked at Sonny, sort of to ask permission (_AN: he did that in the show, too. Jase didn't have to ask for permission to see Sam, he did it to be nice to Sonny because of the baby_).

Jase walked into the room, he could hear Sam crying.

"Jase!" Sam said seeing him and he took her hand as the doctor came in. "Is the baby ok?" Sam asked.

"The baby's fine. What caused this was probably just stress. It happens to a lot of first born babies," the doctor said. "But I do have to give a choice as to do a C-section or not."

"I thought you said she was ok," Sam panicked and Jase touched her shoulder for support.

"Te baby _is_ ok. It's just a procaution to keep mother and baby healthy. I'm sure you'll both be just fine," the doctor answered.

Sam looked at Jase and then to the doctor, "ok. As long as she'll be ok."

"She will be."

"Can Jase stay with me?" Sam asked.

"Of course he can," he answered and walked out.

"Oh, Jase, is my little girl really going to be ok?" Sam asked looking at the baby's heartbeat on the monitor.

"You heard the doctor, Sam, she'll be just fine. And I'll be right here by your side," Jase answered kissing her hand.


End file.
